Latin name of the genus and species: Botanical classification: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pink.xe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pink.xe2x80x99
xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pink,xe2x80x99 identified as 20546-0, originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as 20002-26 of the variety known as xe2x80x98About Time Cerise.xe2x80x99 The male parent of the new variety is an undistributed, seedling identified as xe2x80x98Delanoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,950). The new variety xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pinkxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pinkxe2x80x99 is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having pink decorative flowers.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pinkxe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the parent cultivar xe2x80x98About Time Cerisexe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pinkxe2x80x99 differed from the plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x98About Time Cerisexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pinkxe2x80x99 produces pink decorative flowers whereas the parent cultivar xe2x80x98About Time Cerisexe2x80x99 produces dark pink flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pinkxe2x80x99 have taller and larger inflorescence than plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x98About Time Cerise.xe2x80x99
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pinkxe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Delanoxe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pinkxe2x80x99 differed from the plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Delanoxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pinkxe2x80x99 produces pink decorative flowers whereas the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Delanoxe2x80x99 produces red flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pinkxe2x80x99 have taller and larger inflorescence than plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Delano.xe2x80x99
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pinkxe2x80x99 are similar to the cultivar xe2x80x98Pattersonxe2x80x99 in plant habit and growth rate. However in side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pinkxe2x80x99 differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Pattersonxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pinkxe2x80x99 produces salmon pink decorative flowers whereas the cultivar xe2x80x98Pattersonxe2x80x99 produces light pink decorative flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Padmos Time Pinkxe2x80x99 have larger and taller inflorescence than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Patterson.xe2x80x99